Psyche and Zeus
by Urksongs
Summary: Zeus is up to no good again, we see Psyche as we've never seen her before, and Hera gets a big surprise. One chapter, one story.


**Psyche and Zeus**

by Urksongs

I should tell you the tale of Psyche and Zeus. Settle yourself into place and gather the words I say.

Zeus was bored one afternoon and decided to go down to the world of men to stir up some trouble. Hera seemed distracted by a mirror so he slipped out the door. It so happed that when Zeus made it to the foot of Mount Olympus he encountered a strange sight. In the clear waters of a cold spring a young princess was bathing. As he approached he could only see her back side. Everything about her was perfection, the curves, hues and texture of her skin ensnared Zeus' desire with fetters of flame. He could only see her back, shoulders and head, but this was enough. Distracted by her own reflection she did not see him standing there.

Zeus approached the water and a snapping twig announced his presence. The surprised girl quickly lowered herself so that only the back of her head showed and called out, "Whose footstep do I hear?" For she knew that only a man could reply.

Zeus answered, "Your greatest admirer, no one else. Do not be alarmed for I mean you no harm, in fact I mean to meet whatever request you would make."

"Anything you would do, not knowing me?" She spoke to the stranger still hidden from her sight.

He was concealed now within a shrub. "Anything though I do not know you, shall be done for you. What deed shall I perform to prove my affection?"

"Anything, though I might ask for what is beyond your power?" She asked.

"Anything, when done for you, is possible." He replied.

Hera overheard everything. She was furious, though she remained silent and snuck around them so as to get a better view of the woman who was stealing her husband's affection.

"If anything you say is possible, than you do not understand nature, or perhaps know Zeus himself, who can rattle the Heavens."

"Nature is no mystery and I know Zeus better than any man." This was easy for him to say, for it was true.

By now Hera could see the face of the young lady. Hera was relieved to see that the girl's nose was hideous. Beyond compare, though I must try for the sake of this tale. It looked as if it had been installed upside down at first, screwed around so that the tip attempted to point down, and then at last pounded down; for it was all together too much nose for such a girl. It was terrible.

"And if I asked for two things would you grant me both?"

"For you three I would deliver."

"Then for my first request; I would much love to see if you could warm this spring."

At once there was a small tremor heard below and steam rose from the water. This was the day that such springs were created.

The girl was impressed and took caution to remain concealed, so as to see what else she could win from this powerful voyeur. "Very good. You indeed must know Zeus and I think perhaps you know more than men to perform such swift magic. Second, I would very much love to see if you could hang in this oak branch a robe of the finest wool, for me to cover myself with."

At once Zeus, having known the prize of King Aeetes, sped off with the speed of Hermes. As fast as he left he returned with a robe sown of the Golden Fleece and hung within her reach the light and radiant garment.

The girl was impressed and took caution to slip into it without showing all of her body. As she turned around she asked for the third gift, "this nose does not welcome me suitors. This nose would freeze Medusa's glare. I wish to have a nose that suits my character, a nose which is not noticed before my eyes, a nose worthy of myself. Psyche is my name." And she bowed before Zeus, knowing that he was indeed her God.

Zeus nearly recoiled at the sight, and Hera watched with a hand upon her mouth; laughter was close. But Zeus was kind and Eros' arrow still burned in his breast.

"I see you are wise and would do well to have an equal body, I shall calm the spring so that you can lay eyes on your new face."

At once there was a crack of thunder and the trees rattled. Branches fell here and there, Psyche nearly tumbled, Hera lost her footing and fell on her face. Then all was calm. Psyche bent down and saw that her revolting nose had been replaced by a wonderful one that was beyond description, though I must try for the sake of my audience. It was not unlike Hera's, smooth, sloped just right, not too wide, not too narrow. In fact it was so much like Hera's that Hera's fit of envy, rage and laughter was at once turned to sadness. She had been so angry with Zeus looking upon this mortal with gaping eyes, and if there was anything to change about the girl, he would use as a model Hera. Hera was his idea of perfection, she realized. What he saw wrong in others he would find right in her. Hera was very much relieved and snuck back to Olympus. Her husband was forgiven and she decided to let him have his fun.

Psyche was so happy and pretty now that a light in her lifted her spirits and her arms around Zeus. "Oh thank you, Father of man, Zeus himself. Thank you, I have been so unhappy."

Zeus had now been so won over by Psyche that he decided to respect her wishes. whether they were known to her or not. He knew that only love itself could love her back, so strong was her virtue and beauty. Suitors might even fear her dense desire, so sweet was her air. Zeus bid her farewell and bowed back to the young princess. She would come to know love, love would come to know her.

When Zeus got home that night he knew he was in trouble. The bedroom door was locked and Aphrodite and Athena stood outside his door.

Grey eyed Athena warned him first, "approach your wife with a battle shield, she is in a rage."

Aphrodite said next, "I hardly know her, she who passed in such haste looked little like your wife."

Zeus knew of course that Hera had followed him. He knew she had been spying at the spring when he sped off for the Golden Fleece. Under the cover of thunder and lightening Zeus traded noses; Hera's for Psyche's. Eventually he had to return Hera's. He did this by having Hephaestus create one that would fool anyone. It took three weeks, and so fine was the work that only Zeus knows which face bears the original.

And so I have told you the tale of Psyche and Zeus, how they met that day, and how Zeus traded those opposite noses.


End file.
